the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyranny
Tyranny (霸图, Bàtú) is an eSports team that made its debut in Season 1 of the Glory Professional Alliance. They have an active guild in the Heavenly Domain Server. History In the early days of Glory, Han Wenqing was known for having a 100% win-rate in the Arena along with Ye Qiu. Both parties were recognised for their prowess in the online game. Not long after, both parties signed for their respective teams, with Han Wenqing signing for Tyranny. In the first three seasons of the Glory Professional Alliance, they were eliminated by Excellent Era each and every time, in the Quarter-Finals, Grand Finals and Semi-Finals respectively. This caused a long-standing and fierce rivalry between the two teams in the upcoming years. At the end of Season 3, it is implied that the first user of Immovable Rock retired and ceded control of the account to Zhang Xinjie. With the debut of Zhang Xinjie in Season 4, the team managed to reach the grand finals again, facing their rivals Excellent Era. In the Grand Finals decider Team Competition, Ji Leng assassinated One Autumn Leaf with a Life Rising Strike that would go down in the history of Glory. Han Wenqing was awarded MVP (Regular Season) and Ji Leng was awarded MVP (Grand Finals). At the end of this season, both Ji Leng and Li Yibo retired. In Season 5, Zhou Guangyi and Bai Yanfei debuted, with the former being the successor of Ji Leng and his Cold Seasons. In that season, they finished 3rd-4th as they were eliminated by Tiny Herb. In Season 6, Han Wenqing's successor, Jia Shiming, transferred to Royal Style after not receiving enough playtime within the team. In that year, they were eliminated in the Semi-Finals. In Season 7, the team finished in the Semi-Finals as they were eliminated by Tiny Herb. In Season 8, Han Wenqing changed his playstyle due to his age. In that year, the team finished 5-8th after being eliminated by Misty Rain. Before the start of Season 9, the team made a huge revamp to their main roster. The team purchased the Number One Spitfire, Dazzling Hundred Blossoms, for RMB 16 million. This resulted in Zhang Jiale coming out of retirement and joining the team, taking control of the account. Wind Howl's ace and captain, Lin Jingyan, also transferred to the team and took control of the new Brawler account Dark Thunder. The team also promoted a Sharpshooter rookie, Qin Muyun, from their training camp to the main team. As a result of these changes, Zhou Guangyi and Wang Chixuan both left the team. In that season, the team stopped relying on sheer aggression and forcefully attacking the enemies, as their core now consisted of old veterans who could not endure such intensive battles. The team lost in the Grand Finals to the upcoming Samsara, who clinched their second consecutive Championship after a bland performance from Tyranny in Game 3. In Season 10, the three veterans stopped appearing together in the same match, in order to conserve their energy. At the same time, Han Wenqing's second successor, Song Qiying, made his debut for the team. In this season, they were eliminated in the Semi-Finals by Ye Xiu's Happy after the series played out all 3 maps. At the post-match conference, Lin Jingyan announced his retirement for the team, and Han Wenqing announced that a new player would be there to take Lin Jingyan's place. Current Roster Retired Pro Accounts Transfers Retired Team Operations Main Guild Tyrannical Ambition Branch Guilds Exterminate the Heavens Tyrannical Ambition's Fourth Branch Tyrannical Ambition's Fifth Branch Matches 8th Season 10th Season Playoffs [http://the-kings-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Glory_Professional_Alliance#Playoffs See rules here] Achievements * Season 1 - 5-8th (8th in Regular Season) * Season 2 - Runner-ups (7th in Regular Season) * Season 3 - 3rd-4th (4th in Regular Season) * Season 4 - Champions * Season 5 - 3rd-4th * Season 6 - 3rd-4th * Season 7 - 3rd-4th * Season 8 - 5th-8th (4th in Regular Season) * Season 9 - Runner-ups (1st in Regular Season) * Season 10 - 3rd-4th (2nd in Regular Season with 278 points)Chapter 1382 Gallery Tyranny Team.jpg tyranny.jpg|Tyranny after losing the Season 9 Finals TyrannyLA.png|Tyranny's logo in the Live-Action (TV Series) Trivia * Tyranny and Excellent Era are the most famous rivalries in the Alliance. Both of the teams have been in the Alliance since Season 1, and they have always been competitors for the championship until the relegation of Excellent Era in Season 8. Excellent Era and Ye Xiu won the championship of Season 2 against Tyranny in the finals, while Tyranny stopped Excellent Era from winning the championship the fourth consecutive time and ended the "Excellent Era Dynasty" in the fourth season. The ace player from each team, Ye Xiu and Han Wenqing, are known as true rivals too. Shouts of Tyranny's fans against Ye Xiu are so loud that players can hear them inside the boxes while they play.Chapter 1308 * According to Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng, Tyranny’s players and supporters tend to provoke others.Chapter 297 * The four God-Tier players on Tyranny's line-up became known as the "Four Kings," which was made up of Han Wenqing, Zhang Xinjie, Lin Jingyan, and Zhang Jiale. * Tyranny has been in the playoffs for each of the 10 Seasons in the Glory Professional Alliance. This record is only shared with Tiny Herb. * Tyranny has the most God-Level Accounts in a team (3). * Desert Dust and Immovable Rock have the longest ever standing partnership in the Alliance. Both characters have been partners since Season 1 regardless of the user.Chapter 1245 References Category:Team Category:Tyranny